You Found Me
by Lindsey7618
Summary: She heard a yell behind her and she turned just in time to see Percy fall to the ground. She screamed./ "Kelp Head." Smart Girl." "Water Boy." Percy's voice got fainter. "Wise Girl." She couldn't stop the tears. "Fish Face." "Seaweed Brain's Girl." "Wise Girl's Boy." "No," she whispered, "we found each other."/


**I'd like to apologize before you read this.**

 **You might cry.**

 **I wrote this in 2013, but I never found time to post it. I picked this up, and the page screamed 'You found me'! Sorry. Dumb joke. But that's kinda my specialty!**

Annabeth dodged a Laistrygonnian giant and sliced through his leg. When he howled, she stabbed him in the stomach with her dagger, and the giant dissolved into dust. She heard a yell behind her and she turned just in time to see Percy fall to the ground.

She screamed.

Annabeth ran forward, pushing campers out of her way, grabbing a fallen demigod's sword and slashing at monsters. As soon as she reached Percy she dropped it.

"Perce!" she gasped. Percy raised an arm, looking numb _._ She wasn't sure how she could tell.

Annabeth grabbed her dagger and without looking, with skills only a true experienced demigod could handle, threw it behind her, twisting her arm expertly to do so.

"Travis!" she yelled.

Travis turned and saw Annabeth's dagger incarnate a hellhound behind her to dust. He grabbed the dagger outbid the air and tossed it to her. It landed in the ground next to Annabeth, and she pulled it out.

"Percy," she whispered. He was clutching his side, which was covered in blood.

"Annie," he said weakly. "Annabeth."

Annabeth gripped his hand.

"No. You're okay. _You're okay,_ " she said firmly. "Percy, you'll be okay. Really. Uh, Michael! MICHAEL!" Annabeth screamed.

"Anna-An-Annabeth," Percy said.

Annabeth turned her attention to him.

"What? Are you okay? Oh, stupid question!" she said quickly, mentally slapping herself.

"Yo...foun...me..." Percy whispered.

"What? Youfounme?" Annabeth asked, confuse.

"You found me, you found me."

"I course I did."

"Lyin' on the-" cough "-grass. Where were you?"

He coughed again.

"Just a few minutes late..."

"Kelp Head."

Smart Girl."

"Water Boy."

Percy's voice got fainter.

"Wise Girl."

She couldn't stop the tears.

"Fish Face."

"Seaweed Brain's Girl."

"Wise Girl's Boy."

Annabeth, realizing what he was trying to do, started crying.

They both knew she loved the Fray.

"No," she whispered, "we found each other."

Percy squeezed her hand. "I love you, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, trying to blink back tears.

"Owl Face."

"Mrs..." Percy coughed up blood. Red glistened on his lips.

Annabeth was reminded too much of Luke.

"Mrs. Jackson."

Annabeth smiled and sobbed at the same time.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain," she choked out again.

"I-" Percy stopped.

" _Percy,"_ she whispered. "I love you, Seaweed Brain," she said for the third time.

And Percy's eyes went white blank as they stared without seeing

Annabeth sobbed and pulled Percy as close to her as she could.

"Percy," she cried.

They were supposed to have a future together. They were supposed to have kids. They were supposed to go out on a date tomorrow, to this place called Taki's in Brooklyn. Percy was going to introduce her to his friend Magnus, who could do magic tricks, supposedly.

"Perce."

She cried harder just thinking about the date. Te date that was gone now. The date hat would never happen. Because Perseus Jackson was gone, darn it. And Sally...how was she going to tell Sally?!

She took a shaky breath, leaning down to kiss Percy's forehead.

Everything around her was a blur.

"Seaweed Brain."

 **I** _ **know.**_ **I killed myself writing this. And I wrote this like two years ago! I added some stuff in, but most of it was already done.**

 **If you want, I'll make this a two shot.**

 **Please vote!**

 **A. Make this a two shot.**

 **B. Don't.**

 **C. This is terrible.**

 **D. Make this a two shot and give them a happy ending BECAUSE I WANT TO PUNCH YOU!**

 **E. Make Annabeth die and meet Percy in Elysian/**

 **isle of Blest.**

I **swear I am sorry!**

 **I have a new PJO story coming up featuring Nico! Follow me. :)**

 **~Lindsey**


End file.
